Party of Blood
by FarTail
Summary: We all have a dark side. Or how some people call it. Your inner demon. So what happends when you let your inner demon take over? Pinkie finds out in this story. This is purely a splatter fic


It was the average day in Ponyville. The Pegasi up in the sky, cloudbusting or just flying around. The Earth Ponies and Unicorns down in the streets of the town. Buying from vendors, meeting with friends or just walking around. Among these was the pink party pony, Pinkie Pie. Bouncing around making everypony smile as usual.

Pinkie had a goal. She wants to invite her friends to a party. So she was going to go see her friend Twilight. After about ten minutes. She reached the library. Pinkie went up to the door and knocked. Spike opened the door.

"Oh, hi Pinkie." said Spike.

"Hiya Spike. Is Twilight home?" asked Pinkie. For all she knew Twilight could be in Canterlot with the Princesses.

"Yah," said Spike looking back for a second. "but she has a huge assignment from Princess Celestia. She has to read like twenty books and write an essay on each. Personally, I don't know how she does it."

"Oh ok. Thanks Spike. See ya."

Spike closed the door. Pinkie turned and walked away. "So Twilight can't make the party."thought Pinkie "At least I have my other friends."

Pinkie walked down the street. "Who should I invite next. I know; Rarity!" though Pinkie. She ran as fast as she could to the Carousel Boutique. She got there in no time. Pinkie knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Rarity yelled from somewhere in the shop.

"It's me!" Pinkie yelled back.

"Come in darling. It's unlocked."

"Kay!"

Pinkie walked into the store. The main floor was dark. "Rarity, where are you?" Pinkie asked into the darkness.

"I'm in my room" answered Rarity.

Pinkie went up; the stairs into Rarity's room and found the white unicorn hard at work.

"Hey Rarity, what's up?" Pinkie asked with cheerful tone.

"I have a huge order of dresses for some Canterlot ponies. It's due on two days. I've been working non-stop for 3 days. It can't be late. You know how to ponies get." said Rarity rushed. Finishing a stich on a dress.

"Are you sure you can't take a break for about two hours?"

"No, sorry darling. I could but I really need to make sure I get this done. Hey could you lend me a hoof and get me that fabric over there." said Rarity pointing at some cyan fabric with her hoof.

"Yeah, no problem." said Pinkie walking over and getting the fabric. Handing it to Rarity, Pinkie said "I guess I'll be going. See you Rarity." Pinkie walked out of Rarity's room and out of the boutique.

"It's still a party with just for ponies, right?" Pinkie asked her self worried. Pinkie walked down the street. Seeing all the other ponies smile and laugh. It made her a little envious.

Pinkie started to make her way to Fluttershy's cottage. "If there is anypony to able to attend the party it would be Fluttershy." thought Pinkie. She walked up to the door and knocked. Fluttershy immediately opened the door.

"Hello Pinkie." said Fluttershy with her normal soft tone of voice.

"Hey Fluttershy! Can you attend a party I'm throwing later?" Pinkie decide to cut the small talk and get right to it."

"Oh, I wish I could but Angel is feeling under the weather. So I can't. Sorry Pinkie. Maybe next time."

"It's alright, Fluttershy. I hope Angel gets better."

"Thank you, Pinkie. Good bye."

"Bye."

Fluttershy closed the door to her cottage. Pinkie turned around and walked away. "Great! Now only possibly two ponies can come!" thought Pinkie angerly.

Pinkie approached Sweet Apple Acres. As she walked up the main road leading up to the barn. Pinkie saw Applejack and Big Macintosh. She ran towards them. "Hi A.J! Hi BigMac!" yelled Pinkie quickly approaching the duo.

"Howdy Pinkie." said Applejack.

"Hi." said Big Macintosh shortly.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Pinkie stopping in front of them. Applejack and Big Macintosh were both pulling wagons with baskets in them.

"We've got a big harvest to do. We didn't harvest last week. Like we were supposed to. So we have to do it now or never." said Applejack.

"Eyup." said Big Macintosh.

"Oh, ok." said Pinkie "See you guys later." Pinkie walked away slowly with her head down.

"Uh, Pinkie. Are ya ok?" asked Applejack concerned. It very uncommon to find such a go happy pony down like that.

"I'm fine. Have fun with your harvest."

"Ok. See ya Pinkie."

Pinkie got to the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres and nearly screamed. "I only have one more pony to ask! If the say no! I don't know what I'll do!" thought Pinkie and ran off to find Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie scanned the skies and the tree tops for the light blue pegasus. She finally found her napping in a tree some ways from Sweet Apple Acres. "Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie yelled. The pegasus snapped awake and fell out of the tree. Pinkie laughed and then covered her mouth. It was funny but Dashie could be hurt.

"Owwwww." said Rainbow Dash in pain. She landed right on her wing.

"Hi, Dashie!" said Pinkie.

"Hi, Pinkie. 'Sup."

"Wanna hang out?"

"Sorry, can't. I have to cloudbust later. Actually I should be going now. Thanks for waking me up. See ya." with that Rainbow Dash took off and within seconds she was gone. Pinkie turned and started to walk back to town. She made her way over to Suger Cube Corner. Pinkie went through the door and saw Mrs. Cake busy serving customers.

"Hello Pinkie." said Mrs. Cake. Finishing a transaction with a gray unicorn.

Pinkie remained silent and walked up the stairs. She went to her room, walked in and jumped onto her bed. Landing face down. Pinkie let out a huge sigh, flipped over and stared at her celling. "What am I going to do?" Pinkie asked herself out loud.

"They're lying" said a voice from somewhere in the room.

"Hello? Who's there?" Pinkie asked into the room.

"I'm over here." said the voice. It was coming from Pinkie's mirror.

Pinkie got off the bed. Walked over to the mirror and was shocked at what she saw. It was her. But with her mane down. It was Pinkamiena. "What do you want?" Pinkie asked. She hated her inner-self. Pinkamena as violent and nor fun.

"You're so called 'friends' are lying to you," said Pinkamena "They actually have nothing to do."

"What are you talking? My friends would never do that to me."

"Stop kidding yourself Pinkie. You know they all were lying. Celestia would never assign that many books to Twilight. Rarity is one of the best dress makers. She wouldn't take almost a week on an order. Angel wasn't sick you could see him hopping around behind Fluttershy. You saw walking up the road to Sweet Apple Acres there was no apples on the trees and last of all. The skies were clear when you talked to Rainbow Dash. All the pegasi cloudbusted this morning."

"I didn't think about that."

"Maybe we should teach them a lesson."

"Yeah.

"They can't lie to us, dammit!"

"Yeah."

With that Pinkamena disappeared from the mirror and left Pinkie staring at herself in the mirror. Her mane fell leaving her Pinkamena.

Night fell across Ponyville. Everypony was at home. Relaxing, reading or getting ready for bed. Well everypony except Pinkie. She was walking through the darkened streets. Ready to take revenge. The pink pony sneaked around. Using the shadows to her advantage. Out of the corner of her eye Pinkie saw the library. "How am I going to get in there without starling anypony" Pinkamena asked herself. She scouted around the tree and found an open window. It was on the second floor. "Bucking shit!" though Pinkamena. "How to hell am I going to get in there?"A ladder would make too much noise. Wait it is a tree. Just climb it. Pinkamena proceeded to climb the tree. She dropped into the window silently. Looked around and noticed some light coming from the next room. Pinkamena creped over and looked around the corner. There was Twilight reading by the soft glow of candle light. Pinkamena entered the room quietly. Pulled out a knife and slowly approached Twilight. When Pinkamena was behind Twilight she tapped her on the shoulder. Twilight let out a sharp gasp and quickly turned around.

"Oh, hi Pinkie. You start-" Twilight got cut off by Pinkamena punching her in the face. Twilight fell over by the sheer strength of the punch. She felt liquid pooling in her mouth and tasted iron. Twilight spit out the liquid. The red hued liquid splattered on the floor. "Pinkie what was that for?" Twilight asked angrily.

Pinkamena remained silent. Walked over to Twilight. Grabbed her by the mane. Dragged Twilight over to the desk and slammed her head into the desk with full force. Twilight felt an immense pain in her nose. Blood poured out of it. It's broken. "Pinkie what the buck is going on?" Twilight asked tears pouring out of her eyes. Pinkamena threw her hoof around Twilight's head and tilted it back. Grabbed the knife and placed it on Twilight's neck. The blade slightly cutting the fur and flesh beneath it. "Please no. God no. Pinkie don't." Twilight begged with a shake in her voice.

Pinkamena ignored the cries of her friend. In one fluid motion. Pushed the knife forward and then quickly pulled it across Twilight's neck. Blood spurted of the new cut. Splattering all over the window in front of the desk. The book on the desk stained red. The desk covered in blood as well as the floor. Twilight gurgled on blood. Slowly bleeding out. Pinkamena just watching. She dropped Twilight. The alicorn landing on her side. Blood beginning to pool around her head. Spurting out of the wound. Pinkamena walked over and lifted up Twilight's head with both hoofs and pulled up hard. The sound of tearing fur and flesh filled the room as Pinkamena ripped off Twilight's head.

When the head was fully off. Blood still dripping from the jagged stump. Pinkamena placed the head on the desk, turned around and towards the window. Leaving a trail of bloody hoof prints behind her.

The pink pony dropped out of the window and started to walk towards the Carousel Boutique. "It's weird seeing Ponyville at night. With nopony in the streets. Just me." Pinkamena thought. Approaching the Carousel Boutique Pinkamena knew the entry would be easy. Just pick the lock. Pinkamena walked up to the door, picked the lock and opened the door slowly. Pinkamena didn't know how heavy or light of a sleeper Rarity is. That and fillies sleep lightly so she didn't want to wake Sweetie Bell. "Wait, bucking shit! Sweetie Bell!" Pinkamena said under her breath. She forgot about the filly that stayed with Rarity. "I guess that I'll just drug her to keep her asleep or take Rarity someplace else. No, I'll keep Rarity here and drug the filly." Pinkamena came to the conclusion. She crept up the stairs and went to Sweetie Bell's room. Quietly making her way over to the side of the bed. Pinkamena pulled out a small syringe. Swiftly she put her hoof over Sweetie Bell's mouth and stuck the syringe into her neck. The filly's eyes snapped open and a muffled yell escaped her mouth. Her eyes darting back and forth. Stopping on Pinkamena. Sweetie Bell looked confused as her eyes slowly closed. Back to sleep. Pinkamena let out a sigh of relief. That was one less thing she would have to worry about. Time for the fun to begin. Pinkamena had more in store for Rarity then Twilight. She walked out of Sweetie Bell's room and into Rarity's.

Rarity's eyes snapped open. Her whole body hurt. She was lying in the middle of her room. Not uncommon for a hard working pony like herself. Rarity tried moving her legs but couldn't. She looked to her side to see that they were sewn into the rug beneath her. "What the buck?" Rarity asked herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw some movement. "Hello? Who's there? Can you let me out? Or unsewn I should say." Rarity asked. The figure slowly approached Rarity. As it entered the light. Rarity recognized the pony. It was Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie. Thank God you're here. Could you please let me out?" Rarity asked Pinkie. She looked different.

Pinkamena laughed "No silly. The fun has only begun." She stepped over to Rarity and looked down. "What to cut first?"

"What Pinkie? What do you mean 'What to cut first'? Pinkie you're scaring me." Rarity said with fear in her voice.

"I mean on you. What to cut on you." Pinkamena said with a giggle as she drew a cleaver. She walked in a small circle around Rarity. The knife shining from the light, "I know. Your left hoof."

Pinkamena walked over to Rarity's left front leg. Leaned down, lifted her arm and swung down. The cleaver cut right above the hoof. It went through to bone with ease. Blood spurted back and hit Pinkamena in the face. Rarity screamed and shook violently. The pain was unlike anything she had felt before. Blood puddled beneath the small gap between Rarity's leg and the newly detached hoof. Pinkamena picked up the hoof and threw it into the corner of the room.

"Well you won't be needing that anymore." Pinkamena said with a laugh "Next your right hind leg." Pinkamena proceeded to walk over to Raritys leg. Swung the clever up then down. Making a clean cut.

"Pinkie please stop! It hurts!" Rarity said franticly in a mixture of sobbing and screaming.

"Not now. You don't want to ruin the fun." Pinkamena said. Tearing the leg of the floor. Each string snapped with some resistance. Once the leg was free. Pinkamena threw it into the corner along with the hoof. "Now for the REALLY fun part." Pinkamena said with excitement and threw the cleaver at the wall. It stuck. Then Pinkamena pulled out a scalpel. "Let's see what you look like on the inside shall we? Right Rarity? Rarity?" Looking at the white unicorn. Pinkamena saw that she was passed out from pain. The blood loss didn't help either. Pinkamina hit Rarity across the face. She awoke slowly. "Don't sleep now. The fun is only beginning." said Pinkamena.

She pushed the knife down near the bottom of Rarity's neck and cut down her whole body. Rarity screamed and sobbed the pain was unbearable. Pinkamena made another cut across the bottom of the cut and one at the top. She pulled back the new flaps of flesh. Seeing the unicorn's innards. Pinkamena laughed with excitement. Immediately she grabbed the intestines and pulled. Rarity screamed bloody murder. There was some resistance so Pinkamena pulled harder. It came out. She put them to the side of Rarity. Blood dripping off the organ. Pinkamena next pulled out the stomach, then the liver. Rarity's breathing intensified. She was on the edge of death. Willing to accept deaths cold imbrace.

Pinkamena noticed this and sighed "Is this too much for you Rarity? You wanna die? Fine then. Have it your way." Pinkamena reached under Rarity's ribcage and grabbed her heart. Pulled. It came out with ease. Pinkamena placed it on the already blood soaked rug. Rarity let out one final breath and died. "That wasn't that much fun." thought Pinkamina. She walked out of the room and out of the Carousel Boutique.

Leaving a trail of blood drops and bloody hoof prints in her wake. Pinkamena made her way to Fluttershy's cottage. Got to the door and picked the lock. Opening the door slowly. Pinkamena scanned the dark cottage. "No animals. Good." thought Pinkamena. She didn't know if this would be a day that Fluttershy had animals in her cottage. In the darkness Pinkamena found the stairs and proceeded up them.

Fluttershy woke up to see the floor beneath her. She was about three feet off the ground. "Oh, my." said Fluttershy. She heard a sudden splat. Looking to the left of her. Fluttershy saw an inch sized drop of crimson liquid. Then the pain hit. In her wings, back, hind and front legs. Fluttershy let out a scream in both terror and pain. "Somepony help me!"

"You're usually such a quite pony. Who knew you could be so loud?" a voice said from the shadows.

"Who's there? Can you help me? Please?" Fluttershy asked desperately. The voice was familiar. But in the mixture of panic and pain. She couldn't tell.

"It's me!" the voice said with a laugh. Pinkamina stepped out of the corner.

"Oh, Pinkie." Fluttershy said with a sigh of relief.

"Why does everypony still think that? I'm not Pinkie. I'm Pinkamina."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, never mind. By the way you are suspended by hooks. So I would not move if I were you."

Fluttershy started to panic. She could feel the cold metal in her skin and started hyperventilating.

"It's ready!" said Pinkamena with a squeal of excitement and walked over to the corner.

"What's ready? Oh, god. Please no." Fluttershy asked. As she saw Pinkamena walk back with a pot. A cloud of steam rising from it. "What is that?"

"Oil. Boiling oil." Pinkamena said looking down into the pot. Putting the pot down. Pinkamena grabbed a step stool. Grabbed the pot, walked up the stool and poured the oil on Fluttershys back. Fluttershy screamed. The oil burned the soft skin beneath the fur. Taking the fur off. Fluttershy's skin immediately blistered up. A cloud of steam coming off her back. Fluttershy broke down crying. The hooks in her skin held in some heat. Burning the skin around them worse than on her back.

"Let's see. Next your front legs." said Pinkamena moving the stool to in front of Fluttershy. Standing up. Pinkamena poured the oil in a line on the outstretched legs. A cloud of steam and a hiss came of the legs. Blisters erupted from the skin. The oil dripping off Fluttershy's legs and fell on the floor. Making a small hiss when the hit the hardwood.

Fluttershy in the mist of tear and screams begged. "Please stop Pinkie! I'll do anything!"

"It's too late now, bitch!" Pinkamena shouted. Staring into Fluttershy's eyes. "You had your bucking chance! Now it's my turn!" Stepping off the stool. Pinkamena put down the oil and grabbed a butcher's knife. She walked over to Fluttershy's wing and swung the knife at the joint. The knife cut clean through the bone and the wing swung off the body. Blood gushed out of the wound and dripped out of the wing. Which was swinging back and forth on the hooks. Every couple of seconds hitting Fluttershy's side. Fluttershy screamed at the top of her lungs. Pinkamena moved on to the next wing. With the same procedure took of the second wing. Then she moved on to the hind legs and the front legs. With every limb being cut off. Fluttershy screamed which got weaker with every limb. Now all extremities swung freely. Constant streams of blood came out of the wounds. Making puddles underneath Fluttershy. The fur around the stumps were stained dark red. Fluttershy was on the edge of consciousness. The red splattered pink pony finally walked over to Fluttershy's head. "So enough fun yet?" Pinkamina asked with a big grin on her face.

"Buck...you...!" Fluttershy said weakly.

Pinkamena rased up the knife. "Great last words. Fluttershy." And swung down. Cutting off Fluttershy's head. Which fell and rolled. An eruption of blood came out of the new stump. Pinkamena just cracked up. Getting drenched in blood. The insane laugh went through the small cottage. Pinkamena turned and walked out. Still laughing.

Walking down the road. Still laughing. Pinkamena saw the entrance to Sweet Apple Acers. She immediately stopped laughing. As she didn't want to wake anypony. "This is going to be tough. As there are 4 ponies staying here." thought Pinkamena. She approached the door. "Ok. I have to get A.J out of there. But where will I bring her. I know! The barn!" Entering the farmhouse. Pinkamena was extremely light on her hooves. As any sound could wake everypony. Walking up the stairs. The stairs creaked with every step. Worrying it could possibly wake everypony. After every step. Pinkamena took a slight break. Making it to the top of the stairs. It didn't take long to find Applejack's room. Entering the room. Pinkamena slowly approached the sleeping work pony. Taking out a syringe with a small amount of liquid in it. Pinkamena gabbed it into Applejack's neck. Not even a twitch came from the orange pony. Pinkamena picked up the sleeping pony and carried her out of the room. Then out of the house.

Applejack woke up feeling groggy and standing upright. Looking at her surroundings. It wasn't her room. "Why the buck am I in the barn?" Applejack asked herself. She felt a liquid running down her leg. Applejack looked over at her leg. It was at a forty-five degree angle and in between her hoof and the rest of her leg. Was a giant meat hook. The same on the other leg. The liquid going down her leg was staining her fur red. Applejack tried pulling her leg down but every time she tried. The hook just tore through her skin. "Ok, if there is anypony there. Can ya help me?"

"Nopony will help you." said Pinkmena walking from the corner. With a sickle in hoof.

"What do ya mean Pinkie? Wait did you do this to me?!"

"Yup! I did this."

"You bucking bitch! I'll get your for this! I'll bucking rip that pink mane of your bucking head! You hear m-" Applejack screamed at Pinkamena. But got stopped by Pinkamena swinging the sickle at her face. Leaving a two inch cut. Blood trickled out of the wound.

"Watch your language A.J. There are fillies around."

"What? I swear to god! If you touch a single hair on Apple Bloom's head!"

"Don't worry. She is safely in bed. But as for you. You're bucked." Finishing the sentence. Pinkamena put the sickle on Applejack's hind leg. Applejack wasn't going to have any of this. So she kicked Pinkamena in the face. "I was going to be nice and let you keep your legs. But if you're going to fight. They've got to go." Pinkamena raised the sickle and quickly swung down. It went through both legs in one swing. The legs hitting the ground with a soft thud. Blood gushed out of the new stumps. Leaving puddles on the ground beneath them. Applejack just gritted her teeth. "Oh, everypony else screamed when I took off a limb. I guess you can handle more." Said Pinkamena surprised at the fact Applejack didn't make a sound after her legs got cut off.

"You won't get anything outa me." said Applejack with a weak laugh.

"Oh, really? I doubt that." said Pinkamena. Raising the sickle so that the point was at Applejack's face. "How about this then." With that Pinkamena plunged the point of the sickle into Applejack's eye. Applejack screamed. A wide grin came across Pinkamena's face. Then Pinkamena pulled out the sickle. The eye coming with it, dripping blood. Pinkamena simply pulled off the eye and threw it somewhere in the barn. Looking at Applejack. Blood running down from the socket. Like bloody tears. Pinkamena said "That got something out of you." She then took the sickle and made a cut along the under belly of Applejack. Deep enough to be able to get at the organs underneath. Pinkamena went up to Applejack and reached into the new cut. Grabbed the large intestine and pulled it out through the cut. Not ripping it out but just letting it hang. "Hey look A.J! Look that's what you look like on the inside." Pinkamena said with and insane laugh. Applejack just stared at the ceiling. "Pay attention to me!" Pinkamena screamed at Applejack. Applejack just continued to stare at the ceiling. "Well buck you too." Pinkamena said swinging the sickle at Applejack's throat. Cutting her neck open. Applejack started to cough and gurgle on blood. Pinkamena just staring at her. Applejack's head dropped down. Indicating that she was almost dead. Pinkamena just walked out of the barn. Having no more interest in the dying pony.

Walking to her final destination. Pinkamena approached Rainbow Dash's floating house. "Buck!" Pinkamena said. She had no way of to get up there. Let alone she can't walk on clouds. There was one way she knew how to get her down. Pinkamena didn't want to do it. But she had to. Pinkamena drew in a deep breath and yelled "Rainbow Dash! Get your flank down here!"

The blue pegasus came to the door way and looked down. "Pinkie, do you have any idea what time it is? I have no time for your games. Go to bed."

"But I need your help. Applejack is hurt."

"Really? Hold on, let me come down there." Rainbow Dash flew down to the pink pony. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, but it's too late. She's already dead." Pinkamena said pushing a rag onto Rainbow Dash's face.

"Wait? What!" Rainbow Dash said getting drowsy and then passing out.

"You idiot." Pinkamena said picking up the pegasus and carrying her away.

Rainbow Dash woke up and felt weak. The last thing she remembered was Pinkie pushing a rag up to her face. That smelled terrible. Looking at her surroundings. Rainbow Dash realized that she was hanging upside down. She tried moving her wings but couldn't. They were tied down. Looking below her. Rainbow Dash saw that she was dangling above a huge pool. "What the hell?" Rainbow Dash said quietly. "What is this?"

"Its water torture you big dummy! Have you never heard of it? A very famous magician did a trick with it. But unlike him. You can't escape." Pinkamena said.

"Pinkie what are doing? I have done nothing to deserve this!"

"Well, that's what you think." Pinkamena said with a frown. "Let's begin." Pinkamena pulled the lever that released the chain holding up Rainbow Dash. With a splash. The pegasus was underwater. Rainbow Dash tried holding her breath. But lost it immediately when she hit the water. Just as she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Pinkamena pulled the lever to pull Rainbow Dash out.

Rainbow Dash stared at Pinkamena and asked between gasps "How…many…times are you…going…to do this?"

"As many times as I want." Pinkamena said pulling the lever. Sending Rainbow Dash back into the water. Then pulling her up just in time.

"This is fun don't ya think?" Pinkamena said after pulling Rainbow Dash up for the twentieth time.

"Buck…you! Rot…in…hell! You cu-" Rainbow Dash said but was plunged back into the water and didn't get to finish her string of insults.

Pulling Rainbow Dash back up. Pinkamena said "How about we change it up?" Pinkamena then emptied the pool. Then filled it with another clear liquid.

"What is that?" Rainbow Dash asked worried.

"Oh, you'll find out so enough." said Pinkamena. Pulling the lever. But this time. Instead of falling right into the pool. Rainbow Dash was slowly lowered. Her mane touched the mysterious liquid and it dissolved on contact. It was acid. Slowly Rainbow Dash's mane was eaten away by the liquid. Then the top of her head touched. Rainbow Dash screamed. Sending clouds of red into the clear liquid. Pinkamena pulled the lever. To pull Rainbow Dash up. Her skull was clearly visible.

"Please Pinkie. No more." Rainbow Dash pleaded.

"Nope! Sorry!" Pinkamena said. Pulling the lever. So that Rainbow Dash plummeted into the pool. An eruption of red came into the liquid. Pinkamena pulled the lever. To bring up from the pool. A pure white skeleton with no muscle or tissue of any kind on it. Pinkamena then turned and walked away from the hideous set up. To walk back to Sugar Cube Corner. To finally get some rest.

The sun rose the next day. Everything was as usual. Vendors set up like usual. Except for one stall. Pegasi began to cloudbust. But were taking longer than usual. Ponies lined up at the Carousel Boutique to see the latest. But the closed sign never turned. Ponies went to the library to see if any new novels came in. But a certain princess never opened the door with kind eyes and a smile. Animals ran around town. With nopony to calm them. For those unfortunate to find the gruesome scene for the certain ponies. They threw up on sight. Not knowing who could have done this. Or why. But the deeds were done. There was no turning back time. The culprit sleeping in bed. Having dreams about sweets and cupcakes. Within the next couple of days. Mourning services were held. Even the three remaining princesses attended. Nopony ever knowing how or why it happened.


End file.
